


A Change of Career

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been working at a thankless Ministry job for years. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse, Draco recruits him for a special project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Career

Harry skimmed the form on the desk in front of him and stamped it with DENIED. Then, with a sigh, he reached over and grabbed the next form.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, he would have never expected to end up in the Department of Ministry Laws and Regulations as a quill-pusher. He had always thought that he would end up as an Auror, or possibly even a Quidditch player. However, somehow, after Hogwarts, those plans hadn't ended up coming into fruition. Most Ministry departments had enacted a hiring freeze after Voldemort had died and Harry had found himself desperate for a job. He’d meant it to be a temporary thing, working for the Department of Ministry Laws and Regulations, but after ten years, Harry still found himself here.  
  
Meanwhile, everybody else he knew had moved on and up. Hermione was working half in the Muggle world and half in the magical world as an attorney, arguing for the rights of people and creatures who were discriminated against. Surprisingly, Ron had ended up teaching at Hogwarts. His two best friends were quite successful, but Harry was okay with that. After all, they were his friends.   
  
However, what grated on his nerves was the fact that Draco Malfoy had become Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry still had no idea how that had managed to happen. Malfoy had run on a platform of job creation and equal opportunities for all and somehow, managed to get himself elected. Harry had suspected that the election had been rigged, except every single opinion poll run by all major newspapers since, even the Quibbler, had shown Malfoy with overwhelmingly popular support.  
  
Harry knew that he could have found a better job out there, but he would have had to rely on his fame from the old days. He was not comfortable with that. The sad truth was that the longer he spent in this job, the less likely he was ever going to find a better job. Not for the first time, Harry wished that he had used his fame to secure himself a job back when it would have helped.  
  
His boss, a plump motherly type, stopped by his desk. "Cheer up, Harry," she said kindly. "It's almost 4:30 already. Almost time to go home."   
  
Harry looked up and gave her a wan smile. "Thanks Sally," he said. "I just have a few forms to finish." He flicked through the pile still remaining on his desk. It was more than a few, actually, Harry realised. It was more like fifty. Fifty applications by various members of the public wanting one thing or another.  
  
Sally gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm off now anyway. Feel free to leave whenever you're finished."   
  
Harry watched as she left. He couldn't help but feel that she was always somewhat nervous around him. She never relaxed around him like she did around the other employees, despite the fact he had been around a lot longer.  
  
Harry stretched and then turned back to the forms.  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry walked slowly home. He lived in the middle of central London, only about ten minutes walk away from his work. Most of his journey home involved walking through Muggle London, however the last few blocks were lined with wizarding shops and houses.  
  
As Harry walked past a newsagency, he could see today's copy of The Daily Prophet in the window, with its banner proclaiming Malfoy having been Minister of Magic for a year. Harry snorted. He didn't think that was anything special. After all, Fudge had been Minister of Magic for much longer and everybody agreed that he was nothing but a bumbling fool.  
  
Getting home, Harry took out his key and unlocked the front door. He could hear his stomach growling. He was thinking of possibly heading out again to Diagon Alley for a meal later on when there was a sudden noise behind him.  
  
Harry froze and his hand flew to his wand. Despite all the years of peace, he had still retained his instincts. He spun around and could see somebody lurking in the shadows of his living room. "Who's there?" Harry snapped, his wand in front of him. "Identify yourself now!"  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows, impeccably clothed in dress robes of the latest fashion. He looked perfectly at ease with Harry pointing his wand at him. "You may call me Smith," he said smoothly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well, Mr. Smith, maybe you could tell me what you are doing in my living room?"  
  
"I am a special liaison with the Minister. He requests an audience with you."  
  
Harry stared. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. He couldn't think of any reason why Draco Malfoy would want to see him. It wasn't as though he had any skills that were of use any more. He spent his days pushing pencils around the table. On his bad days, Harry realised that he was even more useless than Arthur Weasley was in his youth.   
  
"This is not a subject of ridicule," Smith said stiffly. "This is very important. I am asking you to accompany me."  
  
"May I see some identification?" Harry asked.  
  
Smith reached in his lined robes and removed a small wallet. He flicked it open and showed it to Harry who scrutinised it carefully. It seemed real; however, Harry couldn't be completely sure. The war may have been over for years, he might be no longer a threat to anybody, however, memories were long and Harry had had his fair share of death threats.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"That's classified," Smith said. "But your government needs you. The Ministry of Magic needs you. The Minister of Magic himself needs your help. You must do your duty."  
  
Harry couldn't help wondering if Smith was some form of robot. It sounded so rehearsed and fake. Harry didn't think people in reality ever said things like that, but obviously he was wrong. "What if I say no?" he said, his fingers tightening on his wand.  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
A slight shiver ran down Harry's spine at Smith's words. He had to admit that he was curious. This was probably the most amount of excitement he'd had in years, yet he couldn't help but think that there was something more behind it. Smith made him suspicious and uncomfortable. Yet, Harry couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed the adrenalin that was now thrumming through his veins.  
  
"Very well," he finally said. "Lead the way."  
  
"Wise decision."  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry stood outside the door of the Minister of Magic. He felt exceedingly uncomfortable. The entire corridor was lined with plush carpet that was probably thicker than his mattress at home. Smith had left him here a few minutes before and told him to wait.  
  
The door in front of him opened silently. "Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stared. Draco Malfoy had changed over the years. Of course, he knew the physical changes from the photos of in the Daily Prophet, but Harry wasn't prepared for the confidence and charisma Draco now exuded. There was something warm, welcoming and just a little bit fake about Draco's manner that immediately put Harry on edge. "Minister," he said abruptly. "I was told you wanted to see me."  
  
Draco nodded. "Please come in."   
  
Harry stepped inside. He stood there and watched as Draco closed the door behind him. Draco walked over and sat down behind his desk.   
  
"Sit down," Draco said, gesturing to a chair that was in front of his desk.  
  
"I prefer to stand," Harry said shortly. He had no idea why he was here, but he had no desire to follow Draco Malfoy's orders as if he was one of his lackeys. He shifted slightly on his feet and could feel the reassuring weight of his wand in his pocket.  
  
"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me," Draco began. He looked up at Harry, his eyes serious. "However, I intend to earn that trust."  
  
Harry had to admit that Draco was good at being a politician. He was far better than every other Ministry politician that Harry had ever come across. In fact, if Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that Draco was being sincere. "What do you want?"  
  
A faint smile crossed Draco's face. "Succinct as always. Well, I will also go straight to the point. We need your help, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked bluntly. He didn't particularly care that he was being rude. He didn't appreciate being dragged to the Ministry. Harry had to admit that he had partially come here to satisfy his own curiosity, however, now that he was here, he wondered if that was such a good idea.  
  
"You were brought up in the Muggle world. We need your help with a mission that seeks to venture out into the Muggle world. As you might know, most witches and wizards are less than knowledgeable about Muggle matters, myself included. That's where you would come in," Draco explained.   
  
Harry stared. "There are far better people to ask. Hermione Granger for one."  
  
"She is far too busy on her current projects," Draco said dismissively. "It is a delicate operation and thus, I need somebody whose loyalty is impeccable. In addition, I would have thought that you would welcome the opportunity to leave your current post at the Department of Ministry Laws and Regulations."  
  
Harry could feel a bubble of anger in his stomach. "I am perfectly happy with my job," he said tightly. "I do not need your generosity." In fact, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed as though that Draco felt sorry for him. For him! It was ridiculous and it stung. He didn't want to be anybody's pet charity project, least of all Draco Malfoy's. Hermione had tried to get him better jobs in the past and he had always refused her help. He'd always wanted to stand on his own two feet.  
  
As if Draco had anticipated his thoughts, he said, "We really do need your help. Your specific help. Your magical skills, for one."  
  
Harry snorted. He couldn't remember the last time he had cast an offensive spell, but he suspected that it was back when he was still in his teens. The very thought made him feel like he hadn't managed to do anything with his life.  
  
"We will, of course, re-train you," Draco added.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm sure you can find somebody more appropriate for the job," he said. "I'm perfectly happy with my job at the moment."   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy being a pencil pusher at the Department of Ministry Laws and Regulations?"  
  
"I work in Form Approvals and Denials," Harry said coldly. He wasn't sure why Draco seemed to be pushing this issue, but he didn't like it. It made a curl of suspicion flare in his stomach, a feeling he hadn't had for years. "If it's all right with you, I will be going back home now."  
  
Draco stood up and held out his hand. "Thank you for your time, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry shook the hand. He was mildly amused at how quickly Draco had shifted back to his pompous Minister of Magic role. For a minute there, Draco reminded him of the pointy-faced, sarcastic brat he used to know at school, but now the charismatic mask of Minister of Magic was back on again.  
  
"I will see you again, Mr. Potter," Draco said as Harry let himself out of the room.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Harry muttered.  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry thought that the entire strange experience was over when he went back to work on Monday; however, midway through the morning, his supervisor Sally stopped by his desk. She had a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
"Did you know that we just received a request for your transferral to the Department of the Minister?" she said casually.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, keeping his face impassive. "I wonder why?"  
  
"I was also surprised," Sally said as she pulled a chair up to his desk. "However, it all seems legitimate and we've been advised to let the transferral go through. So I guess that this is your last day here."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. It seemed that Draco wasn't happy to simply let him refuse the assignment. "I guess it is then," he said.  
  
She leaned in, a look of interest in her eyes. "What are you going to do with them? You don't look that surprised so I'm guessing you already knew about this."  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly. "I didn't request the transfer." He gave her a brief smile. "I enjoy working here."  
  
"I can't imagine why," Sally said as she stood up. "It's a boring job. I'm only here to put my kids through Hogwarts. I'm glad you're getting out of it though. I always worried about you, Harry, being stuck here in this department." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off.   
  
Harry stared after her for a few seconds and then turned back to his work.  
  


-***-

  
  
"You play dirty," Harry spat as he threw open the door to Draco's office.  
  
"Perhaps, next time, you could knock?" Draco suggested. Harry suddenly noticed that Draco wasn't alone in the office and there was somebody dressed in rather official looking robes sitting on the chair in front of the desk. Draco turned to the man. "I will see you next week, then," he said. The man nodded and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You got me transferred to your department," Harry accused as he sat down.  
  
"Indeed," Draco said, as he strummed his fingers on his desk.  
  
Harry glared. "I don't need your charity."  
  
"This wasn't charity," Draco said coldly. "I need the help of somebody I can trust implicitly. You happen to be top of my list."  
  
Harry blinked. He supposed that he ought to feel flattered but instead he simply felt like picking up one of the glass ornaments on Draco's desk and smashing it down onto the floor. There was something about Draco that made Harry feel like he was once again an angry fifteen year old who was frustrated at the world. Instead, he contented himself with simply glaring at Draco and storming out of the room.  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. It turned out that Draco needed him for a Magi-Muggle conference as a quasi-assistant. Apparently there had been death threats against Draco from certain factions within the wizarding world and Draco wasn't sure whether these insurgents would attack him while he was in the Muggle world or not. Officially, Harry was supposed to be Draco's assistant. Unofficially, he was supposed to co-ordinate security and blend in with the Muggle world enough to go by undetected.  
  
Draco wasn't kidding when he said that he would provide Harry with the training. Harry found himself in a whirlwind of courses and tests. He realised almost immediately that he was rather rusty with many defensive spells, however not as rusty as he had originally thought. Several times, Harry managed to disarm his instructor easily.   
  
"This is not a good idea," Harry snapped when he saw Draco standing in front of him wearing a dark grey three piece suit.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought I looked quite Muggle."  
  
"Not that," Harry said irritably. "This whole exercise. You need an Auror. Several, in fact."  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I do have a couple. They are answerable to you," Draco said calmly, with a smile.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and tried not to roll his eyes too visibly. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered.   
  


-***-

  
  
The Magi-Muggle conference was a lot more boring than Harry had originally imagined. There was a lot of talk about fishing rights. And whether magical spells had any long-lasting effect on fish. And whether spelled fish tasted any different. Then there were detailed notations on each and every type of fish that they were allowed to catch.  
  
Draco kept a politely interested face on the entire time; however, from where Harry was sitting, he could see how Draco was carefully folding and spelling his napkin to look like the face of each of the speakers. It was quite amusing to watch actually, but Harry knew he had to be on the lookout for any potential assassins. Not that he truly imagined that there would be any. Draco Malfoy was one of the most popular Ministers they'd had in a very long time. It was unlikely that anybody would try to kill him.  
  
In fact, Harry hoped very much that nobody would try. He didn't have an exceeding amount of faith in his own ability to foil any attack. Despite that, he still knew that he would try his best.  
  
Harry spent a lot of his time watching Draco. So much so, that he went up to Draco at the end of the first day of the conference. "Your tie is tied incorrectly," he said.  
  
Draco stared at him. "What?"  
  
Harry gestured to Draco's tie. "I remember, back when I lived with my aunt and uncle. I ... came across an etiquette book that mentioned how to do ties properly. Yours is wrong." Harry put down the glass of water he was carrying. "Here, let me fix it."  
  
Draco stiffened as Harry reached over to pull apart the tie. Carefully, Harry retied it.  
  


-***-

  
  
It was the second day of the conference that Harry began to be suspicious of one of the Muggle aides. He wasn't precisely sure why he suspected the man. It wasn't as though the man was dressed strangely or looked suspicious or anything but there was something about him that made Harry's senses tingle.  
  
Harry decided to go and talk to the man. "Hello," he said, with a cheerful smile. "My name's Harry Potter." There was something good about talking to Muggles, Harry decided. They never reacted strangely when they heard his name.  
  
The man nodded. "Curtis Plimsoll. You're with the ... magical delegation?"  
  
Harry scrutinised the man. There was a tiny curl of his lip when he said the word magical. But it couldn't be that. Surely the Muggle Prime Minister would have screened his staff carefully enough to eliminate anybody with anti-magical sentiment. "I'm Muggle-born, myself," he fibbed. "The culture shock was pretty big, let me tell you."  
  
"Do you know how many Muggles were killed before your Voldemort was killed?" Curtis asked abruptly.  
  
Harry had heard approximations, but he had never heard of an exact figure. "No," he said slowly.  
  
"We put estimates at over ten thousand," Curtis said, his pale blue eyes gleaming. "Ten thousand unknown deaths and disappearances."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, not knowing what else he could say.  
  
Curtis snorted. "It's not your fault, Potter. In fact, you stopped greater casualties."  
  
Harry was surprised. He didn't think that the other man knew who he was but it seemed like he did. He was glad when the meeting started up again. "I have to go," Harry said quickly and walked away. He made a note that he needed to speak to Draco about this man.  
  


-***-

  
  
Over the next few days, Curtis Plimsoll was watched very carefully by both Harry and the Aurors who had been assigned to guard Draco for this event. Harry was rather disappointed to notice that Curtis didn't seem to be doing anything suspicious. He tended to avoid the magical delegation more than the other Muggles, however, given his views, Harry didn't find this suspicious. The Muggle Prime Minister had reassured Draco that Curtis had passed the highest security vetting process.  
  
"Keep your eyes sharp for anybody else acting suspiciously," Draco said.  
  
Harry lifted up his glass and took a sip. After the day's conferences, they had somehow ended up back in Draco's hotel suite. Draco had ended up pouring them both glasses of Muggle brandy with the excuse that they both needed it. "I still think you could have done better by hiring an Auror for this position instead of me."  
  
"As I keep on telling you, I have several of them," Draco said wearily. "You're better than the lot of them."  
  
Harry turned his head and couldn't help noticing how tired Draco looked. It seemed that the hectic schedule of meetings and conferences were taking their toll. "Come on," he said, standing up. "You should be in bed."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Was that an invitation?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  


-***-

  
  
In the months after the Magi-Muggle conference, Harry would thank every deity he knew that he had turned up early for one of the conferences. The cleaning staff were still sweeping up and setting up glasses and mints for all the delegates.  
  
"Don't mind me," Harry murmured as he slipped past them. He sat down for a few minutes, but as it was rather boring and nobody else was there, he decided to stand up and examine the paintings on the walls. There were several rather strange paintings of blue cubes and lines and other bizarre shapes that one of the Muggles had explained as post-modernist art. Harry just didn't get it. He had just walked behind a divider, when a scuffle by the doorway alerted him that there was somebody else in the room. He was about to call out to see who it was, but something stopped him.   
  
Peering out from behind the divide, he noticed that one of the Aurors was in the room. Harry wasn't sure who it was. The man was fiddling with one of the glasses on the table. As Harry watched, he realised that the man was smearing some substance on Draco's glass.  
  
Then, almost as quickly as the man had entered the room, he sat down on his assigned chair. All the other delegates began coming in as well. Harry spotted Draco's distinctive hair in the crowd.   
  
Immediately, Harry began to hurry across the rather large hall towards Draco. As he half-walked, half-ran, he saw Draco lift up his jug of water and pour himself a glass. "No!" he shouted, but it went unheard over the sound of the other delegates talking.  
  
Harry stumbled as he willed himself to go faster. As soon as he was within a few metres of Draco, he launched himself forward and knocked the glass out of Draco's hand. Then, wincing, Harry picked himself up off the ground and pointed his wand towards the man who he had seen fiddling around with Draco's glass.  
  
Draco looked up at him, a question evident in his eyes.  
  
"That man tried to poison you," Harry said simply.  
  
"I see," Draco said evenly, standing up and brushing off his suit. "I'm disappointed in you Egbert."   
  
Egbert glared at Draco. Harry was sure to continue to keep his wand pointed towards him. "You're a blood traitor," he spat. "Making an alliance with these scum."  
  
"On the contrary," Draco said smoothly. "It is you who is the traitor." He signalled to several Muggle guards who were standing by the doorway. "Take him away, please."  
  


-***-

  
  
"Congratulations," Draco said, lifting up his glass.  
  
Harry had to admit that the mission hadn't gone as spectacularly badly as he thought it might. It was close, but everything had turned out alright in the end. He eyed the glass of Muggle champagne that Draco had poured him but decided against it. "I suppose," he said grudgingly.  
  
"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now. Apparently, the poison used was of a kind especially devised to poison witches and wizards."  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't feel like that much of a hero. He had simply been in the right place at the right time, much the same as during his youth.  
  
"Will you be going back to your old job now?" Draco asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
  
Harry considered it. He had been thinking about this a lot for the past week or so. "I suppose I could stick it out here for another few weeks," he finally said.   
  
Draco smiled. "Good choice."  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry was bewildered. He had finished the first project for Draco and it had gone extraordinarily well. He was actually quite enjoying his new job at the Department of the Minister and his work was quite satisfying. He had understood why Draco had called him into his office for the first few weeks after the project was over. They needed to do significant debriefing. However, well over a month had passed and Draco still seemed to call him into his office with startling regularity.  
  
"I have a new project for you," Draco said during one of the meetings.  
  
Harry nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Draco had taken to having coffee waiting for him whenever they had one of their meetings once he had realised that Harry refused to drink the tea that Draco normally drank. "What is this project?"   
  
"I need your knowledge of the Muggle world, yet again," Draco said, with a brief smile. "I have a meeting with a Muggle organisation called the United Nations and I wish to be able to look presentable."  
  
Harry could vaguely remember mentions of the UN when he was a child. From what he could remember, the UN comprised of most of the world's Muggle governments. "What do you need me for?" he asked, puzzled.   
  
To his surprise, Draco looked slightly embarrassed. "I would like you to accompany me to Muggle London to buy an appropriate outfit for this occasion."   
  
"You're coming to me for fashion advice," Harry said, staring. It was like some form of surreal dream. "I'm sure you have plenty of Muggle-borns on your staff that would be more than willing to help you."  
  
There was a strange expression on Draco's face that Harry couldn't quite place. "Would you do this as a personal favour to me, Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, as if there was some sort of undertone to this conversation that he was missing. Draco was looking at him so intently that it made him feel rather uncomfortable. "Sure," Harry finally said. "I'll come with you."  
  


-***-

  
  
It was the fifth time that Draco seemed to find an excuse to have Harry come into the dressing room to examine an outfit. Harry was beginning to feel like that Draco wanted him in there. Certainly, he didn't seem to be shy or nervous about undressing in front of Harry. "How does this one look?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry stared. Somehow, to him, the suit seemed to be emphasising Draco's arse. A lot. It didn't seem that professional to him. He suspected that if Draco turned up wearing that suit to the UN then there would be a riot among female members. Harry cleared his throat. "Perhaps try the other one on," he suggested.  
  
Draco frowned. "Are you sure?" he said, trying to twist around to see himself in the mirror properly. "Damn these Muggle mirrors."   
  
Harry swallowed. The way Draco was twisting around to look at himself in the mirror, it kept on emphasising his arse and the muscles in his legs. Harry kept on finding his eyes drawn downwards. He heard Draco clear his throat. With a start, Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes. He could feel his face turn red. He couldn't believe he was staring at Draco's arse. This was Draco Malfoy. Moreover, this was the Minister of Magic.  
  
To his surprise, Draco didn't seem offended. There was a veiled expression on his face. "Perhaps I should try on the other suit," he said quickly.  
  
Harry nodded and stepped out of the changing room. He could feel his heart beating quickly, his face slightly flushed. What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe that he had been staring at Draco Malfoy. This was ridiculous.   
  
But yet... a thought began to occur to Harry. Draco had been finding increasingly bizarre excuses to see Harry, especially out of the office. In the past week alone, Harry had come along with Draco to buy coffee beans (for all the coffee Harry drank while in Draco's office), to inspect Hogwarts (because Draco had needed a member of his staff along) as well as to several meetings that Harry hadn't needed to be at. If it was anybody else, Harry would have thought that the other person liked him; however, given that it was Draco, Harry just didn't think that was possible.  
  
It was part of his new job description as part of the Department of the Minister that he needed to work for the Minister, and the Minister alone. Harry had initially assumed that Draco had simply enjoyed having Harry at his beck and call. Most of the time, Harry found his new job interesting, however, he had thought that Draco was treating him rather like a personal assistant at times. Harry was surprised to find that he enjoyed Draco's company most of the time.  
  
Now another possible idea was occurring to Harry. Just the thought of it made his heart beat faster. Did Draco like him? Was that why Draco had initially invited him along to assist on the first project? Had it all simply been an elaborate plan to get to know him again?  
  
Harry shook his head. It was ridiculous. It couldn't be true.  
  
"I'll get the second suit," Draco said, as he emerged from the changing room.  
  
Harry stared at him. Was it just his imagination or did Draco also look slightly flushed? "Good choice," he managed to get out.  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry found himself unable to stop thinking of Draco. Now that the idea had entered his mind that Draco might like him, he found himself plagued with thoughts and images. He was so caught up in these thoughts and his own work that it took him over three days to realise that Draco hadn't requested his assistance on anything since that trip into Muggle London.  
  
It wasn't as though Harry enjoyed being randomly called into Draco's office to run little errands, but somehow he missed it. He missed having little chats with Draco. They were probably the most interesting conversations he'd had in years.  
  
It was with that in mind that Harry knocked on the door to Draco's office.  
  


-***-

  
  
Harry licked his lips nervously. He had simply meant to go into the office to start a simple conversation but somehow, it hadn't turned out like that. Draco was staring at him, the expression on his face sending shivers down Harry's back. "These meetings," Harry said slowly, "did you really need my help with those things?"  
  
Draco laughed softly. "No, Harry. I didn't need you for fashion tips. Though, I do admit, you have been a fantastic addition to my department otherwise. I always thought you were wasted at your previous job."  
  
There was palpable tension in the air as Harry fought to think of something else to say. But somehow his mind seemed to be producing a complete blank. He kept on finding his gaze drawn to Draco's hands that were on the table in front of him. He had an irrational urge to reach forward and run his fingers over the pale skin of Draco's wrist.  
  
Draco pushed his chair back and stood up. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco walked around to where he was sitting. "I've wanted to do this for a while now," Draco murmured as he leaned down.  
  
The kiss started gentler than Harry expected. It was almost hesitant as Draco stopped for a second before pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Draco's lips opened and he could taste the tea that Draco had drank just before. Strangely enough, the peppermint tea flavour seemed less unappealing on Draco's lips. Harry found himself reaching up and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, drawing him down.   
  
Draco let out a gasp that seemed to go straight to Harry's groin. Harry could feel himself hardening and from Draco's chuckle, it was obvious that he realised it too.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Draco straddled him on the chair. Harry could feel Draco's cock pressed up against his own. He gasped as Draco reached down, through his robes and wrapped fingers around his cock. The feeling was indescribable. It was nothing like when he'd had that anonymous sexual encounter with some random man in a nightclub. That was fun and dirty but didn't send the shivers down his spine that Draco's fingers did.  
  
Slowly, Draco eased himself down so that he was kneeling on the floor between Harry's knees. When Harry looked down, he could see Draco's tousled head. Draco looked up and winked. Then he leaned forward and deliberately licked the tip of Harry's cock.  
  
Harry gasped.   
  
"Liked that?" Draco asked, with a grin.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good," Draco said decisively as he leaned forward again. This time, he wrapped his lips around Harry's cock. Harry closed his eyes and let himself go as he felt his cock being enveloped.  
  


-***-

  
  
The next day was awkward as Harry had known it would be. He had spent the entire night worrying about the situation. They'd had sex in Draco's office. The memory of it made him smile involuntarily. It had happened so suddenly. Harry had no idea how this was going to affect their working relationship.  
  
Harry was careful not to look at Draco as he passed by the office. Instead, he walked immediately to his own cubical and sat down. Fortunately, there was always plenty of work for him to do so he dove right into the work. Harry wasn't sure he could have concentrated so much on the work if he had still been at his old job; however, fortunately, this work was far more interesting.  
  
It was right after lunch before he managed to bump into Draco. Harry studied Draco carefully and was amused to note that he was wearing a turtleneck. Harry remembered causing a series of fairly obvious bruises on Draco's neck the previous night.   
  
"I should be getting back to work," Harry said quickly and tried to side-step his way past Draco.  
  
"Can I see you in my office first?"  
  
Harry swallowed. He didn't want this to be an awkward conversation. The sex last night was good, fantastic even, but undoubtedly, Draco was beginning to regret it. He didn't want this to ruin their working relationship. "Okay," he said.  
  
As he walked into the office, Harry couldn't help staring at the chair on which they'd had sex the night before. He was amused to realise that it was still in the same place that they had left it in the previous night. Draco walked behind his desk but he didn't sit down. Instead, he leaned forward and looked at Harry. "Could I get you to close the door?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry stared. "What? Oh right." He turned around and closed the door. He had been expecting Draco to say something else. There was a long silence as Harry stood there, staring at Draco.  
  
"About last night," Draco started.   
  
"Already forgotten," Harry interrupted hastily. He didn't want to spend a long time on this. It was too awkward and embarrassing already. "It was a mistake."  
  
To his surprise, there was a flicker of hurt across Draco's face. "I was about to say that I didn't mean for it to happen," he said.  
  
Harry felt his stomach twist. This was precisely what he had wanted. He expected that Draco would want to forget all about it. So why did he now feel so horrible about it? It was ridiculous to expect a relationship with Draco Malfoy. Wasn't it? "Well, okay then. I'll just be leaving then."  
  
Draco held up a hand. "Wait."  
  
Harry stared. There were two bright red spots on Draco's cheeks.   
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Draco said hesitantly. He sounded more unsure than Harry had ever heard him before. "I meant that I didn't mean for last night to happen like that."  
  
Harry blinked. It sounded like Draco had wanted last night to happen. In fact, it sounded like Draco had been planning this for a while. "What?" he managed to get out.  
  
"I wanted it to happen slower," Draco said, all in a rush. He shrugged. "I'm not sure what I was hoping for when I invited you to work for this department, but I guess I was hoping..." He trailed off.  
  
"You were planning this?" Harry said in a strangled tone. He was feeling rather weird knowing that Draco had wanted to do this to him for so long.  
  
"Well, not planning, per se," Draco said, with a slight smile. "But I was definitely hoping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco leaned forward. "I had planned to ask you out for dinner last night. Are you free tonight?" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you would rather that we forget this."  
  
Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. This was folly, he knew it. Pursuing a relationship with Draco Malfoy was probably one of the dumbest things he had considered for years. Yet, he couldn't help feeling a shiver run through his body as he remembered what they had done the previous night. "No," he said.  
  
Draco's face fell.  
  
"But I can do lunch today, if you'd want," Harry added, with a grin.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hd_career_fair. Thank you so much to emerald_dragon8for the incredibly fast beta!


End file.
